undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "A New Agenda". This issue is Miles-centric. 205, A New Agenda Rogersville looks like a really nice town. They still have power and running water. It’s amazing. We have power at the bar, but there’s no running water. William looks really nice too. I don’t think he’s leading this town. He doesn’t seem like a leader-type. Currently, William is showing us around in Rogersville. We have seen the stores, the market place, the police station and the car shop. Right now we are headed towards the main hall. “In here we used to have our mayor. He got bit last week, so now we have a soldier in charge.” William says, while we’re all listening. “What’s his name?” Chad asks, probably hoping to find Gavin Cart, the guy we heard on the radio. “Sylvest Fenrikson.” William asks, and looks at Chad. “Why?” Chad just shakes his head, and heads to the main hall. “Can we see Sylvest Fenrikson?” Sylvest Fenrikson’s office is a nice, cozy office. A water cooler and a coffee machine in the corner. A nice wodden table. Two antique chairs. Sylvest Fenrikson is currently writing something on a paper, as we go inside. “Syl?” William says. “We have new residents.” Chad looks at William. “We never agreed in living here.” “Easy now.” Sylvest says. He has a dark voice, and a round head, looking friendly. A uniform suggests that he’s a soldier. Sylvest gets up and goes over to us. One by one, he introduces himself as Sylvest Fenrikson. “So, where are you guys living right now?” Sylvest asks, looking at us. “There’s this bar...” Al begins, but is hit in the stomach by Chad. “We will not tell.” Chad says. “We’re just looking for Gavin Cart.” “One thing at a time.” Sylvest says. “We’re not looking for trouble or anything. Actually it would be nice with some new people.” “How many are ya here?” Ridley asks. I just stay quiet as usual. “Before the outbreak, 1132 people lived here.” William says. He is standing in the door, leaning up the doorpost. “Now there’s 102.” “Really?” Al says, looking at William. “That’s over 90 percent of the population.” “Yea, it’s harsh.” Sylvest says. “I’m one of the few remaining soldiers too. Most of the military got viped out.” “Speaking of which,” Odin says. “do you know Gavin Cart?” Sylvest thinks about it for a second before saying: “No, I’m sorry. A friend of yours?” “We got contact with the man over the radio.” Chad mutters. It’s obvius he doesn’t like Gavin. “Oh.” Sylvest says. “I’m sorry, I don’t know him.” “Can I ask something?” I say. I don’t know why none of the others have asked this yet. “What’s with the government? Is it really gone?” Sylvest looks at William, then at me. “Unfortantley, yes. The military is gone, the government is gone.” Sylvest says. “There’s not much left. We’re just lucky for still havin power and running water.” We’re all quiet. We heard this from Gavin over the radio, but it’s something else hearing it directly from a person. “Yes, the government is gone, and I don’t think it’s coming back.” Sylvest makes a weak smile and looks at us. I look at Chad, and what I see is horrifying. He’s just as scared as the rest of us, and that scares me. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Odin Thormann *William Seck *Sylvest Fenrikson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues